Light
by Keiko3
Summary: This is a songfic, based on the song Hikari from the Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack. Draco is missing Harry over the summer break. This songfic is what he muses while listening to the song Hikari on his Muggle radio. This is my first fic, be gentle


Light by Keiko Rating: R (for implied thoughts) Pairing: Harry Potter/ Draco Malfoy Warning: Implied Slash- Male/Male Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters contained herein and no profit is being received. All the characters from Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. I also do not own any of the songs on the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, which is the property of Squaresoft and Yoko Shimomura. Summary: This is a songfic, based on the song Hikari from the Kingdom Hearts Soundtrack. Draco is missing Harry over the summer break. This songfic is what he muses while listening to the song Hikari on his Muggle radio. A/N: I know this is a bit sentimental, so please forgive me. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"God, I miss him!" Draco exclaimed as he wandered aimlessly around the immense Malfoy Manor. It was only July, halfway into his summer break and he felt so lonely without his lover. They had spent the majority of their fifth year at Hogwarts together, both in class and out. It was amazing how it had all started. Last October, Lucius Malfoy's past had finally caught up with him. Voldemort had killed him along with two other Death Eaters in a fit of rage after yet another botched attempt to destroy Harry Potter and Dumbledore. Draco had been devastated by this loss and had spiraled into a pit of despair. How ironic it was that the one person who was able to bring him out of his self-pity was none other than Harry Potter. Only Harry could truly relate to what Draco had lost, and they quickly became close friends. That friendship had blossomed quickly and by early spring, they had become lovers, soul mates. The end of the school year arrived much too quickly, and all too soon, Draco was back at Malfoy Manor and Harry was stuck again with the Dursleys. The two young men had kept their promise to each other by sending as many owls as they could, but it was just not the same as being able to hold, kiss and cherish each other.  
  
Draco finally arrived back at his room after his aimless walk and flopped hopelessly on his four-poster bed. The agony of missing Harry was too much to bear and he turned on his Muggle radio, hoping that hearing some of his favorite songs would take his mind off of his sorrows. Draco turned up the volume and immersed himself in the words of the song on the radio: donna tokidatte tada hitoride unmei wasurete ikitekitanoni totsuzen no hikari no naka megasameru mayonakani  
  
No matter what the time I`m just alone Destiny forgotten, Even though I kept going. Inside of the sudden light I awaken In the middle of the night  
  
'Of all the songs to be playing on the radio, it had to be Hikari,' Draco thought to himself as the words of the first verse sunk in. Alone. Such a terrible word. Why did his father insist on him learning other languages? He could have been blissfully unaware of what the words were and could have just enjoyed the song. Oh well.  
  
shizukani deguchini tatte kurayami ni hikari wo ute  
  
Quietly, Stand in the exit way, And, in the pitch-black, take the light  
  
imadoki yakusoku nante fuan ni saseru dakekana negai wo kuchi ni shitaidake sagasou kunimo shoukai suruyo kitto umaku ikuyo  
  
And about the recent promises, Is it just that I`m so anxious? A wish that`s wanting to be said, but shall be repressed I`ll introduce my family, You`ll surely get along well  
  
Draco smiled to himself when he heard these words. He had never been so anxious before in his life. Every time an owl came to Malfoy Manor to make a delivery, Draco practically pounced on it, to see if he had received another letter from Harry. Harry's letters were always a treat to read, as Harry was always very explicit about the things he wished to do to Draco's body. Harry also made it clear that he was missing him just as much. Also, he was hurt by the last few words about getting along well with the family. Draco had been reluctant to reveal to his family that he was in love with a man and not just any man, but Harry Potter. Draco was so afraid the news would devastate his mother, since she had still not fully recovered from Lucius' death and had expressed more than once that she always had grandchildren to look forward to.  
  
Thank God everyone else knew about the couple already. It would have been far too difficult to try to hide their relationship from everyone at Hogwarts. They were constantly stealing private moments during the year and had been caught on more than a few occasions. Draco blushed at this thought as the song continued:  
  
donna tokidatte zutto futaride donna tokidatte soba ni irukara kimi to iu hikari ga watashi wo mitsukeru mayonakani  
  
No matter what the time We'll always be together No matter what the time Because you`re by my side The light known as "you" finds me, In the middle of the night  
  
"Dammit! Why can't Harry and I be together?" Draco sulked out loud. Dumbledore had made it very clear that Harry and Draco were to stay at their respective homes for the summer for their own safety, but Draco thought this was a bit overprotective. Harry had been able to overcome Voldemort on numerous occasions and Draco had been well trained in Wizarding combat since the age of four. Surely, they could take care of themselves, so that they could at least see each other once in a while during the summer. "It's not fair," Draco screamed and turned off the radio. He could not stand to listen to anymore of the song. Now, he felt worse than he did before.  
  
Even though the radio had been silenced, the song still lingered in his head. "Fuck!" Draco exclaimed and decided that he needed to write a letter to Harry to try to rid his mind of the song.  
  
Draco wrote:  
  
My Dearest Harry,  
  
I would love to know who ever said "Absence makes the heart grow fonder." Well it doesn't.  
  
Absence drives you fucking insane!  
  
If you know who made up this bloody quote, I would be glad to try some of the new hexes I have been practicing over the summer so far.  
  
Seriously though, I miss you so much that I can hardly think of anything else. I want to have you back in my arms to look into your emerald eyes and ravage you to pieces.  
  
You are my light and I am lost in the darkness without you.  
  
I anxiously await to hear from you soon!  
  
With all my love,  
  
Draco  
  
After finishing the letter, Draco attached it to his eagle owl and sent him to Harry.  
  
Writing the letter had been therapeutic and he longer had to listen to Hikari playing in his head like a broken Muggle record. He looked at the calendar on his wall and decided he would use the rest of the summer to plan for his reunion with his beloved Harry. Suddenly his mind was filled with very creative ideas as to what the Slytherin and Griffindor could do in their upcoming year at Hogwarts.  
  
First, there was the train ride.yes, the luggage compartment would do nicely.  
  
Then there was the Astronomy Tower after the opening feast.  
  
And Christmas - it was always much easier to shag almost anywhere with most of the other students gone.  
  
Draco smiled for the first time in weeks. So much to plan, so little time. Maybe the rest of the summer wasn't going to be so bad after all.  
  
Fin.  
  
Please review. I welcome any thoughts, comments, suggestions etc. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
